Here With Me
by Pride Makara
Summary: L and B are together, nothing could ever break them apart, except a small fight. When L gets him back, he's happy, but what was the fight about? And why is B so distant now? Warnings will be in the chapters. :o


_**A/N: Okay, this is a story for my beloved brother (Not really my brother.) and his ex-lover. It will have more chapters, please be nice in the reviews.**_

_**I was in a bipolar mood when writing this, it will make more sence in the next chapter. Till then, enjoy and sorry for any mistakes, OCCness, plus it's AU, so OCC has to be there a bit. Sorry, please don't hurt me. ^^"**_

_**WARNINGS: FOR MELLO, NEAR, AND MATT'S REAL NAME. :oD**_

_**Chapter 1: Intro**_

I blink and look around, another morning, another day alone. For those who do not know, I am L or call me Ryuzaki, please. Anyway back to back to the story.

I didn't get much of a sleep, truly, you couldn't even call it a "sleep." Now, to tell you why... You see, my lover and I broke up, he took off and I've been trying to track him down. It's been exactly 4 days, 16 hours, 34 minutes, and 45 seconds, since he left. As for why we broke up, you will learn that later.

I'm sure a lot of you are wondering his name... It's B, preferably: Beyond Birthday. He looks almost identical to me, except he wears a black long sleeve shirt and I wear a white and his hair is slightly neater than mine, plus his eyes. Mine are a cold, chorale black and his are a beautiful crimson red.

I shake my head, I really need to focus, sighing I walk to the kitchen of my hotel room. Digging in the fridge I grab a piece of cake, my computer makes a beeping noise and I scurried over to it. An Old English "M" appears on the screen as I press the enter button.

"Hello L."

A robotic voice says.

"Hello, Mello. What have you and Near found for me today?"

A low growl and grunt is heard, as he responses, "We heard of a young man, walking around the southern part of the city. The man who told us this, said he has piercing red eyes."

I blink a small sad smile spreads across my lips.

"Are you sure about that?"

A different more bored robotic tone replies, "We are 89% about it and 80% sure it's B."

I nibble on my thumb, "Very good, please. Would you two, plus Matt go down there and look around for me?"

"Roger that!"

I hear the other voice say and with that, I disconnect the video call. Oh, hope I hope it is my love. I must apologize for our fight, I use to be okay with being alone, that was until he came into my life. With his love for the sticky substance called jam, favorite kind, strawberry and his creepy, yet lovable smile.

Our love was a crazy, yet pure one, I didn't want it to end because of a stupid fight. I suppose I should tell you about the ones who called.

The first one was: Mihael Keehl, more known as Mello, he's a spunky, yet violent blond newly turned 16 year old boy, who has a love for chocolate.

The second one was: Nate River, more known as Near, he's a monotone, seemingly emotionless 14 year old boy, with a love for toys.

Now the third, the one I mentioned is: Mail Jeevas, more known as Matt, he's a quiet, smoothing talking 15 year old boy, who has a love for video games and other stuff I disprove of.

All three are my top successors, with Near is first, Mello second, (which he highly doesn't like.) and Matt third. (And I believe he doesn't care.) Yes, they are great boys to meet, don't let their appearances, they're very intelligent.

I sigh again, I really hope that's Beyond and I truly hope he comes back... I've been very depressed without him, my one and only love. We met when I was 20 and him 17, yes I know, he's a bit young... But love is forever, I don't care what anybody says. I'm now 24 and him 21.

Still very young, we could find new love, but all I see is Beyond... And with my eating habits and the way I look, I doubt anyone would want me. Beyond always describes me as "Beautiful" if anything, he's beautiful, very handsome indeed... I chuckle to myself and sit, in my crouch like position.

I stare at the computer screen, nothing but Beyond running through my head, I'd tell him so many things. If I was capable of talking like the people on movies do, Beyond would snort and call them pathetic though, he isn't the kind for sappy stuff. But nobody knows how caring and sappy he could be... Did I mention romantic? He could be the most romantic person in the world.

I blink away a few stranded tears, the day he left, I don't think I ever cried so much in my life. Again, you won't be finding that out, anytime soon. That's for us to know and you to never, ever find out. Another sigh, as I lean back on the balls of my feet.

I still remember the first time we had sexual intercourse, now... I'm ashamed to admit it, but B did dominate me and has been ever since. Being older, you think I'd be top, but like me, B is a lot stronger than he looks. He was so gentle the first time, making sure I was comfortable the whole time, the way he caressed my cheek and kissed me softly. He's always been gentle with me, maybe just a bit rough at times...

And now... I might have lost him forever, oh how I hope I don't. I could never live without Beyond now, he's a part of me and I never want to be without...

A beeping catches my attention, again an Old English "M" appears, but a different, slightly annoyed, yet joyful robotic voice is heard.

"Hello L, I really don't appreciate you sending the boys on a hunt for me."

"B..."

Is all I can whisper back.


End file.
